


Demons

by ChaoticCello



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Any warnings will be in chapter notes, Cross-posted on the FR Kinkmeme on LiveJournal, Gen, Ranges from fluffy cuteness to angsty darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCello/pseuds/ChaoticCello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-posted on the FR Kinkmeme on LiveJournal.</p><p>Inspired by Imagine Dragon's song Demons.  Consists of Zak and Drizzt interactions and scenes based on the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Days are Cold

  
Small drow feet padded down the hall as a small form was _trying_ to slink in the shadows. Unfortunately, the small child was nowhere nearly as sneaky as he thought he was.  
  
Someone, most likely hearing the footsteps were opening the door. The child blanched and in a panic began frantically running down the hall and round a corner. He kept running as the footsteps followed, trying to get back to the chapel that he had escaped.  
  
Regrettably, he was more than a little lost. He turned another corner and then was at a dead end. Frantically, he took the only door and found himself in a vast room. His eyes widened at the sight. All along the walls there were weapons.  
  
He toddled up to a rack and brought his hands up carefully to one of the blades, shivering in excitement as his fingers brushed on the cool metal. He was entranced.  
  
His entrancement broke, however when he heard the footsteps again. He jumped away and spotted a door on the wall. Slipping into the room, he blanched when he saw that someone was already in the room.  
  
A tall and imposing male with magnificent blades on his hips. He stared up at him in awe and the got an amused look in response. “Shouldn’t you be in the chapel?” He was asked.  
  
He awkwardly looked down at the ground and shifted his weight. “It was cold and I was looking for a blanket.”  
  
The older drow laughed and Drizzt brought his gaze back to him. The older drow was sitting on his bed and motioning for him to come over. “Plenty warm in here. You will get in trouble if you are caught with a blanket in the morning.”  
  
He approached and then was picked up and placed on the bed. In less than a second, a blanket was wrapped around him and the older drow was lying flat on his back.  
  
He pulled the blanket close to him, smiling at the warmth, before eyeing the other drow suspiciously. “Won’t I be in more trouble if I’m not there in the morning?”  
  
Another hearty laugh and an amused grin. “Probably, but just tell your sister Wizard Rizzen said you could go.”  
  
He tilted his head to the side and eyed the swords. “If you a wizard, why do you have swords?”  
  
The older drow, ‘Rizzen’ was still grinning. “They’re wizard swords.”  
  
He nodded and could feel his mouth going into an ‘O’ of amazement. He had never heard of wizard swords before. So without further suspicion, he lied down next to next to the strange drow with wizard swords and snuggled into the warmth, glad that he wasn’t stuck in the cold chapel.


	2. [And] The Cards All Fold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Arguably underage drinking depending on what drow consider of age; Drizzt convincing himself Zak is an alcoholic

He shifted in the middle of the room, keeping his eyes on the door. Uncomfortably waiting.  
  
The day’s training was to start at seven am sharp. Like it did every day, and Drizzt had long since learned that seven meant seven and he should be up and ready. But now it was two past seven there was no sign of Zak.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Zaknafein was never late to these training sessions. He bit his lip…four past seven. Maybe this was some kind of test for his patience  
  
A quarter past seven. Fingers were now drumming absently against his sides and he was all but bouncing on the balls of his feet. There was no way this was a test. Was something wrong?  
  
Carefully he tiptoed away from his spot and creeped to the Zak’s door. Gently he placed an ear to the door, well aware he looked ridiculous and glad no one was there to see it.  
  
There was barely a sound in the room and what little he could hear could not be discerned. Determined to figure out was going on, he carefully brought his fingers to the knob and cautiously cracked the door open to peek through.  
  
However, before he had the chance to bring a lavender eye to the crack, Zak’s voice boomed out from in the room. “Just open the door and come in all ready, Drizzt.”  
  
He jolted back in surprise, but nevertheless did as he told.   
  
Blue faerie fire lit Zak’s room today and it took a second for his eyes to adjust to the light enough to see the weapon master sitting on the floor, deck of cards splayed out in front of him besides several empty bottles matching a mostly full bottle of whiskey in Zak’s hand.  
  
Drizzt didn’t know what to say so he just stared.  
  
The weapon master chuckled darkly and pointed to a spot of ground across from him “Take a seat. We are doing type of training today.”   
  
He blinked, but did as he was told as Zak sat the mostly full bottle between them and began shuffling the cards. He figured he should be upset that he wasn’t informed of this apparent change of the situation, but he was so confounded that he simply could not be annoyed.  
  
  
Zak did not seem to be upset with his silence and was instead filling the air with his own words. “Malice decided you will be leaving for the academy in a three tendays. She could not be dissuaded.” The Weapon Master made a sound of disgust. “That vile place could barely scratch what I could teach you in less time.”  
  
Drizzt wasn’t sure if Zak was talking to him or just to himself. But either way he was thoroughly befuddled. “So why are we sitting on the floor with cards?” He had to ask because nothing was making any sense.  
  
Zak gave him a scathing look. A look that he gave Drizzt whenever the young elf had done or said something particular dumb and he was considering if a whack to the head would be sufficient. “Because I’m going to teach you how to play cards. It is what people do in the little down time you get and if you are good, you might even make some coin.”  
  
The look disappeared and the Weapon Master was shaking his head as he began dealing the cards and giving hurried instructions. Ending with “Every time you lose a hand, you got to take a drink.”

  
Drizzt was fairly certain that was not actually a rule to the game, but did not protest. His mind was so jumbled trying to keep up with the intricate rules that there was no way he could.

Not that it mattered. Five hands in, he had somehow managed to win them all and he was finally getting the hang of the game. Zak was aso halfway through the bottle and had a smile on his face and was uncharacteristically chatty.   
  
It was clear that the Zak was drunk and now Drizzt would have an easy time continuing to win. But then as Zak was dealing the sixth hand a worried thought crosses Drizzt’s mind—was drinking this much bad for Zak. Should he try to lose on purpose to keep some of the alcohol away from the Weapon Master?  
  
Keeping a smile on his face he kept up the chatty and light atmosphere with Zak—deciding that he should lose. So he began playing as poorly as he could. Thankfully, he lost the round and the bottle of whisky was pushed towards him.  
  
His eyes widened as he realized he actually had to drink the foul smelling liquid. With a grimace he brought the bottle to his lips, wincing as it burned down his throat. It was terrible.  
  
And Zak was grinning at him and laughing. “Don’t tell me that s your first drink and you never even _tried_ to steal some before!”  
  
He felt his ears heat up and that was all the answer Zak needed.  
  
“Uncreative child.” He declared, dealing out the next hand.  
  
Drizzt was torn between throwing the hand and being forced to endure another sip of whisky. His morals won out though and he lost fantastically. He took the smallest sip that he could, barely letting any of the alcohol into his mouth.  
  
And then he lost the next three hands, purposefully doing terrible in each one. Again he took tiny sips, but slowly it was adding up and a warm feeling was beginning to spread through his body.  
  
The next hand though, Drizzt saw clearly that Zak was getting on to him. Each time he made an awful play, the Weapon Master made an equally bad one to match. Somehow by the skin of his teeth, he still managed to lose.  
  
Zak was giving him a look of amusement combined with confusion as Drizzt his face scrunching drink and dealt the next hand.  
  
Again they were both doing what would be seen by any onlookers as hilariously bad, making wrong choice after wrong choice. Again Drizzt managed to lose. Though he wasn’t too sure how because during their banter between turns he could hear himself slowly messing up his words and knew the whisky was having more than a little effect on him.   
  
Zak again dealt another hand and once again both of them were playing horrendously. As Drizzt put down a particularly terrible card while making some inane joke that honestly made no sense, Zak set his whole hand down. ”Drizzt, you do get high cards are good and low cards, right?” he asked.  
  
Drizzt nodded, with a smile.   
  
“Then which rule are you not understanding? Because clearly something is wrong because you are doing so terrible that even when I’m cheating and slipping you good cards so you win, you are still managing to lose!”   
  
Drizzt laughed awkwardly. He was more then caught. “Trying to lose.” He managed with a weak and nervous giggle.  
  
Zak raised a brow, dumbfounded. “And why are you doing that? With those faces you make when drinking that whisky, you obviously don’t enjoy it.”  
  
Drizzt glanced away from Zak and instead chose to stare at the blue faerie fire that was allowing them to see their cards. He remained silent for a moment before he replied in a tiny voice. “Becuzzz you kept lostinng in purpose to drink, and didn’t want you to to drink more.”  
  
Zak feel on his back laughing and Drizzt could only stare as the older drow shuddered on the floor and gasped for air as tears leaked from red eyes.  
  
He didn’t know what to do, so he waited several long moments for Zak to contain himself.   
  
When the Weapon Master finally did, he was grinning from ear to ear and still obviously holding back laughter. “I was trying to lose, so you could get the hang of the game while you were still sober!” Zak laughed again. “At least there was a reason you were so damn awful!”  
  
Drizzt felt his face heat up before he also fell back on the floor, laughing at the absurdity of it all.


End file.
